


【KK/KT】后发制人

by Adokdok555



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adokdok555/pseuds/Adokdok555





	【KK/KT】后发制人

-02-

堂本剛本来是只是要直升进本部做文职工作。

进来办理手续的那天不小心走错了会议室，莫名其妙地听了一场关于局里新建特工部门的相关汇报，就被台上的同姓汇报人吸引了全部的目光。

当天下午堂本剛就去找分部直属领导领导递了调岗申请。从文职岗位调去申请特工组。

“小剛，你认真的吗？”领导城岛茂看看面前的申请资料，又抬头看看堂本剛，“虽然你的成绩都达到申请特工组的标准，可你的体能成绩并不拔尖。而在特工组这样的成绩反而会拖你的后腿。”

“我…我还是想努力试试看…”

城岛茂感到稀奇。  
在一轮选拔的时候堂本剛就因为过人的逻辑分析能力被考官提前录取，堂本剛这个怪物新人的外号已经传到本部了。那个时候都没见他有现在万分之一的势头。

“喔？看来小剛有了目标嘛！不错不错！”城岛茂在申请上盖上了章，递回给堂本剛。  
“去了特工组肯定会比现在辛苦许多，虽然很担心你，但既然是你自己的想法，那我也会支持你。”

“城岛长官…”

“啊…是真的很担心你啊！你这臭小子！”城岛茂摘下眼镜，“好不容易把你送进本部…你这家伙…给我说什么去特工组…真是…”

“立了功赚了钱会给利达买吃的！”堂本剛被城岛茂的一番话说的眼睛红红的，立刻转移了话题，“话说利达知不知道特工组有一位堂本长官啊…”

“另一个堂本……喔你说小光啊，他之前也是我们分部的。优秀精英来的…”城岛茂翻开一大本毕业相册一样的人事资料，三两下地找到堂本光一的那页递给堂本剛看。  
“喏，几乎是全部满点的成绩进了本部。负责特工组的任务也是交给了他。之后他就是你的直系领导啦。”

—————

“我是24号学员堂本剛！是因为堂本光一长官才志愿进入特工组的！目标是成为堂本光一长官那样优秀的特工。“

在新人大会上说了这样的话，说完立马看向光一长官的方向，对上视线的瞬间耳朵尖尖不受控制的开始发红。

光一长官的眼睛在暗处也是亮晶晶的。

另一边被叫到名字的堂本光一表面上故作镇定，心底悄悄涌上来一阵前所未有的酥麻。一定是台上的家伙一直盯着我，他想，这家伙的眼睛也太大了。

赶紧结束大会去靶场打两把冷静一下会比较好。

-03-

“小饼干交出来。”野外模拟结束之后堂本剛直接就被光一叫进办公室训话。

“什么小饼干？”大眼睛又眨巴两下，堂本光一心想我可还不吃这套，起身上前，直接从堂本剛裤子口袋里摸出了包装纸拍在桌子上。手伸进去的时候堂本剛向后躲了躲，可能是怕痒。

“光一长官是老爷爷吗？”堂本剛看着桌子上的包装纸，叹了口气，“这是彩虹糖…”

重点在这吗？

“说了野外模拟禁止自带食物！你觉得我在跟你开玩笑吗！”堂本光一突然抬高了音量，他看到堂本剛小小地颤了一下。

“医生…医生有开证明的！是低血糖…”堂本剛急急忙忙地从另一个口袋掏出一张皱巴巴的医嘱往堂本光一面前递，这个人怎么经不起逗，这就要发火了。

“身体不好的话，我可以帮你办岗位调离。”堂本光一没接医嘱，反倒是拉开抽屉抽出调岗申请作势要往上填。

“等等！”新人堂本剛，败。“光一长官…对不起我知道错了。”

“出去跑十圈。”

“…是…”

堂本光一回宿舍的路上接到长濑的电话，是要拜托他回去路上顺路带一份餐厅的甜点，听说今天是热蛋糕。餐厅的甜点一直做得很不错。

排队的时候看到了野外模拟时带堂本剛去吃猪肉的同期生，听见他对旁边的人说今天的甜点是热蛋糕啊，堂本剛很喜欢的，可惜刚刚开始就一直没看到他人，不知道去哪儿了。

买完蛋糕，堂本光一鬼使神差的兜圈绕到操场边，看到堂本剛还在那认认真真跑圈。虽然那速度在光一看来不比散步快多少。

盯着那人跑步时候嘟起来的嘴和红扑扑的脸颊，光一嘴角悄悄扬起几度、手心有些发热。察觉到自己正微妙地笑着，才察觉到不太合适，明明没有人却还是装模作样的咳嗽两声，转身快步离开了操场。

跑完十圈早就赶不上餐厅的饭后甜点了，堂本剛意识到这点后气得踢了一脚操场旁边的垃圾桶，反而踢疼了脚，更气了，一瘸一拐走回宿舍。

-04-

自那之后的野外模拟堂本光一再也没看到过堂本剛裤子口袋里露出来的糖纸了。  
是藏得更好了吗？还是没再带了呢？

堂本剛好像再也没对上监控小鸟的视线了，只有一个圆圆的后脑勺投在显示屏上。这家伙从后面看起来根本就是高中生嘛。堂本光一撑着下巴盯着监控，食指无意识摩挲着下唇。  
是那天太凶了吗？

“感觉最近都没怎么活动筋骨了。”说话的正是长濑智也，自那以后监控小鸟再也没被打坏过，长濑连走出监控室的机会都没有了。  
长濑直起腰打了个长长的哈欠，

“最近你家的小子很努力啊，体能成绩一直在进步，速度很快啊。”

堂本光一没接长濑的茬，最近的堂本剛确实变得努力起来。帮长濑带甜点的时候偶尔能碰到那个同期，只言片语听到堂本剛似乎是戒掉了甜点，每天都在操场和靶场自主练习。

这个家伙…  
练成这样怎么还是白白软软的…

晚上在操场边堵到了刚刚跑完步的堂本剛。  
“啊，光一长官。”堂本剛放下擦汗的手，立正站好。  
“不用这么紧张，过来坐。”堂本光一摆摆手，又拍拍边上的位置示意堂本剛过来。

剛坐下的瞬间，堂本光一就感觉到右边传来的热气和香味，究竟是花香还是果香他也说不上来，像是剛之前会吃的那种水果糖的味道，一时竟然觉得很可爱。

“光一长官有什么事吗？”堂本剛抽出挂在脖子里的毛巾，双手抓着毛巾角仔细地擦掉额头上的汗。

“最近教官都跟我反应了你成绩进步的很快。”

“唔…那光一长官呢？”堂本剛转过脸盯着堂本光一，思绪早就飞到外太空：为什么侧脸这么帅气呢？下颌骨的角度，真的感谢光一妈妈。

“我？”不知道这里为什么会被点名，光一转头发现堂本剛果然在盯着自己，飞快的转回去盯着脚尖——鞋子上好像有粒沙子。“啊…我当然也觉得你很不错…”声音一下子弱了半截，什么叫觉得很不错啊…光一说完就后悔了。

光一觉得我很不错。  
堂本剛用毛巾擦擦鼻尖，遮了遮没忍住漏出来的笑容。

“这个，偶然在餐厅听到你同期说你喜欢吃这个，最近忙训练都没怎么吃…那个…正好要给长濑带…顺便…”堂本光一拿出放在身后的小盒子，是餐厅的热蛋糕。

“哇！谢谢光一长官！”接过光一手上的小盒子，还是热的，黄油融掉一点点，真是绝赞的时机！  
“光一长官之前也是这么褒奖优等生的吗？”堂本剛——试探的开关悄悄打开。

“什么褒美…你在说什么傻话…”像是突然被揭穿了什么的堂本光一突然又提高音量，“特工组刚刚成立，你们都还是一期生，我去哪褒美别人。”

再说了，堂本光一心里默默地想，以前那些成绩好的精英，一个个长得都像野人…谁要给他们买蛋糕…

“嗯！！餐厅做的热蛋糕果然很棒啊！好吃！”久违的甜食让堂本剛心情大好，“光一长官也来尝一下吧！”说着就拿勺子舀下一大块往光一嘴里塞。

“啊…我不…”吃字都还没说出口，勺子就已经伸进来按在了舌头上，丢下热蛋糕就迅速撤出去，又擦过堂本光一的下唇。

好甜！  
“喂你这家伙！”三下并作两下随便嚼嚼咽下去，甜食苦手的光一比起评论蛋糕更想吐槽，“那可是你用过的勺子诶！”

“诶~对不起嘛~没想到光一长官这么在意这个…”堂本剛把勺子咬在嘴里，黏黏糊糊地道歉根本没有半分诚意，“所以不用勺子会比较好吗？”

“嗯…嘛…”倒是没想到变成了这个走向，姑且就这么附和着…

“那就不用勺子啦，最后一口いただきます！”堂本剛突然噘嘴，倾身向前贴上堂本光一的嘴角舔掉了粘在那里的蛋糕屑。偷袭完退回来半步还装模作样地嘟囔，“光一长官给买的，不能浪费嘛…”

明明是堂本剛先发制人，反而还不好意思。堂本光一看着眼前这个人从瞳孔地震到整张脸一点点变成粉红色，最后把蛋糕盒丢给自己说失礼了先回去了，慌张起身跑走还被操场边边绊了一下，只觉得心里的酥麻感越涨越大，实在是太可爱了。

-05-

“小光你最近上火吗？”长濑停下手中的活，实在是太在意堂本光一了！在意的不行！

“嗯？什么？没有啊。”堂本光一直起身子，放下了支着脸的手。

“那你一直摸嘴！我看你摸了好几天了！”长濑摸摸口袋，掏出了个什么扔给堂本光一。“你用用唇膏吧，你嘴都起皮了！”

堂本光一接过唇膏的瞬间迅速伸手把唇膏塞回长濑智也的口袋：“你这家伙太恶心了，谁要跟你用一根唇膏啊！”

距离那天的操场偷袭已经快过去一个星期，堂本剛却没有再进一步的动作。

不如说，反而处处躲着堂本光一。操场和靶场都堵不到人。有次明明看到堂本剛还在练枪，刚准备进去捉住人好好问一下，结果在门口被同期拦下来问了一大堆无关紧要的事。

好不容易进了门，堂本剛的影子都没了，只留下一张写了名字的满分靶纸。

给一期生上课的时候倒是能看到，可是这个家伙，算准了众目睽睽之下堂本光一也不能对他做什么，疯狂无视堂本光一抛过去的视线。气得堂本光一把堂本剛罚到站队伍最后，然后走到旁边狠狠地捏了一把堂本剛的屁股，换来一记白眼。被瞪了！瞪人的剛好可爱！

等到队伍解散，堂本光一原以为堂本剛会来问罪，结果没想到这家伙也学着从后面偷袭。堂本剛悄悄挪到光一身后，手从后面探进光一胯下，狠狠地拗了一下光一大腿内侧。然后拉着同期迅速跑开。堂本光一顾及教官颜面，硬是没跪在地上，撑着墙面色铁青地熬过那阵疼劲儿。

就这么你来我往，上手摸了也上嘴亲了，可堂本光一各种插空都没真正抓到堂本剛问个清楚，那层暧昧的玻璃纸是想捅都捅不到。这样到底算什么呀，到底想不想跟我谈恋爱。

不知不觉，一期生的结业考试就要到了。

优秀学员堂本剛当然是轻轻松松拿下了笔试，站在队里喜滋滋的等长濑长官念实战测试的内容。结果听到的瞬间就傻眼。这什么啊，说好的野外生存呢？说好的要求体能呢？把他在野外练习的时间都还回来！野猪肉就算了，倒是还蛮好吃的。

实战测试的内容，是要在三十分钟内从模拟会场把目标钻石掉包并且带出会场，考官会通过监控综合打分。届时究竟以什么身份进入会场，学员可以自行决定。

“另外，我们当天安排的安保人员都是真实的安保公司来的人。所以可能会有随机抽查。被抽到的学员，当时的表现都算作附加成绩的一部分被考虑到其中。”长濑合上笔记本，“嘛，希望大家端正态度，认真准备。是在本部顺利出道还是被赶回分部，就看各自表现了。”

什么狗屁测试内容啊。堂本剛在心里辱骂所有教官，都不让开枪的吗？那把我在靶场花掉的时间和没吃到的甜点都还给我啊！！堂本剛气呼呼地往宿舍走，不留神就被躲在拐角埋伏已久的堂本光一逮个正着。

堂本光一长手一捞箍住堂本剛的腰，就把人紧紧地锁在怀里。后脑勺剃得短短的头发实在是可爱，堂本光一用脸颊蹭蹭还不满足，又在后颈亲了一下。

“你干什么呀，烦着呢。”堂本剛还在气头上，扭着身子就想挣开逃走。

“别动。就抱一会儿。你过不了测试就要收拾收拾回分部，以后就抱不到了。”堂本光一把玩笑话说得一本正经，故意气堂本剛。

“你胡说什么呢！你才过不了！”堂本剛一听这话真的有点生气了，试了劲儿推开堂本光一，转过身一口咬在他侧脸上，咬完拔腿就跑。留下堂本光一愣了半晌，脸边上的牙印和口水印子被光照的发亮。

-06-

真的好紧张，堂本剛想着，又从托盘上拿了一块小蛋糕往嘴里塞。

“剛，你别吃了。都快被你吃光了。”耳麦里传来同组搭档的声音，“哪有服务生吃完整盘蛋糕的。”

堂本剛选来选去，还是觉得服务生的可行性比较大，不引人瞩目又容易接近目标。翻出唯一一套西装还是两年前入职的时候买的，屁股的地方有点紧了。

真的好紧张，堂本剛甚至有些胃痉挛。一边在搭档的指引下走到展台旁边佯装为宾客斟酒，一边感受着往这边走的男士的步伐，向后探出脚把他绊了个正着。男士一个趔趄只能伸手去够旁边的展柜，带翻了台面上的展品。

“啊！您没事吧！”堂本剛放下手中酒瓶，一边从口袋里掏出假钻石，一边箭步冲上前搀扶男士。佯装抚平地毯的褶皱，顺手就换掉了钻石。“您没受伤吧？”确认男士无恙后，边上围站着的安保才上前重新布置好台面。

“拿到了，我准备退场了。”堂本剛心里的石头落了地，刚刚站在角落已经把钻石藏在了一个绝妙的地方，就算被随即抽查，也不会被发现。  
“没问题，你走西门出来，出来就能看到我们的车。”  
“好。”堂本剛又伸手拿了块小蛋糕塞进嘴里，权当提前的褒美了。

就不该瞎想什么随机抽查也不怕的。堂本剛被带进安检室的时候后悔地想着。明明安检的时候仪器都没响啊，可他什么都没说，默默地跟着安保人员进了小黑屋。

“你在这里稍微等下。”带他进来的安保人员只让他站在房间里就离开了。

等一下？等谁？等什么？堂本剛满脑子的疑惑，可是不能轻举妄动，在这里被发现就输了。  
这才意识到，耳机里的搭档已经很久没出过声了。究竟出了什么事？

过了一会儿，门又重新被打开了。打断了堂本剛的胡思乱想。  
堂本光一走了进来。

堂本剛满脑的疑惑现在通通写在了脸上。为什么是你？为什么你会出现在这里？这也算考试的一部分吗？可他什么都没说出口。

堂本光一读懂了他的疑惑，走过去凑到他耳边轻声开口：“堂本学员，这也是考试的一部分哦。不要轻举妄动，钻石被我找到了，你就输了。”

闻言堂本剛浑身一僵，就感觉到堂本光一的手摸了上来。

-07-

衣服口袋、裤子口袋当然是摸不出什么东西，也不在鞋子里。堂本光一心里很满意，如果堂本剛只有这样的程度那就太无趣了。

他没把这份满意写在脸上，而是转身走到堂本剛身后一点一点开始摸他的头发。

堂本剛在紧张，被堂本光一看出来了。脖子后面出了一层细细的汗，但还是香喷喷的。这点也很可爱，堂本光一在心里默默地打了勾。

也没有藏在头发里。

那接下来——

该放人走了吧…堂本剛想。  
“脱衣服。”堂本光一说。

什么？你有病吧？？堂本剛没说话。但从他瞪大的双眼和眼里的惊讶，堂本光一又读懂了。但他仍装作理所当然，“堂本学员，这不是应该的嘛…”说完还摆摆手，示意堂本剛快点脱。

这让堂本剛有些不舒服，想到房间里可能还有监控。但这也是考试的一部分，在这里认输之前的努力就全都白费了。他伸手解开了衬衫扣子…

“裤子也脱掉。”  
谁能想到堂本剛今天穿的是小猪内裤。说实话连堂本剛自己都忘了。粉红色内裤在屁股缝上还有一根猪尾巴。如果不是装正经，堂本光一可能当场就要拍手叫好了。这是哪里来的可爱宝。

整个脱衣服的过程都被堂本光一安静的收入眼底，如果视线有温度堂本剛觉得现在自己可能已经熟透了。这太尴尬了。堂本剛觉得暴露在空气中的每一寸身体都在发烫。

“没有隐藏小口袋，很不错。看来堂本学员真的跟传说中的一样优秀。”堂本光一走过来绕着堂本剛打转，继而停在了堂本剛身后。

“那我猜，只可能在这里了。”堂本光一深处左手撩下堂本剛的内裤边，猪尾巴也耷拉下来，右手抓住堂本剛一瓣屁股轻轻往外掰。

这太过分了！感受到那只手越发往里触碰，堂本剛被激出一声惊呼，还没等他张嘴抗议。堂本光一握住他的肩膀用力，就把他推到桌子上压制起来。

小猪内裤彻底被褪到大腿根，堂本光一整个压上来，堂本剛动弹不得，只感觉到堂本光一的右手食指探进缝里，在穴口打转。堂本剛紧闭着眼睛，只能发出一两声示弱的呻吟。

“悄悄告诉我，堂本学员，你藏在这儿了吗。”堂本光一贴着剛的耳廓轻轻开口，却没停下食指的动作，按软了后穴就探了进去。  
“不要…”堂本剛带着哭腔开了口，再睁开眼，两滴眼泪就顺着脸颊滑到桌子上。

“喔？哭了？看来真的在这儿？”堂本光一加进一根手指，不停地按压着温暖的内壁，感受着随着堂本剛的哭嗝而一张一合的后穴。左手转而探到前面，抓住堂本剛的性器揉捏起来。“你说你，撩完就跑，把人逼急了很有意思吗？”

堂本剛只顾着哭不说话，前后夹击弄得他头脑昏昏沉沉的，却还在隐约担心监控后面的人是不是看了场活春宫，考试到底要怎么办。

“新人大会当着那么多人面前表白，还突然跑来亲我，我以为你有多厉害。”想到这儿堂本光一还是恨恨的，又伸进一根手指还加快了抽插的速度。“结果呢，亲完就跟我玩消失。”

堂本光一太过了。三根手指也太过了。堂本剛想着，触电的感觉一阵一阵从尾椎传过来，随着堂本光一的节奏不住地哼哼。可是没关系，贞操没了钻石还在，我还能赢。

感觉扩张的差不多了，堂本光一抽出右手然后把身下的人翻了过来，抓住他的脚踝环在自己腰上。掏出性器抵在湿软的穴口来回摩擦，进去一点点又抽出来，反复这般惹得堂本剛抽泣得更厉害了。

房间的灯光打在脸上，堂本剛下意识的伸手去挡。光一不让，还伸手捏住堂本剛的下巴要去亲他的嘴。“今天怎么这么乖，为什么不说话？”连接吻都不张开嘴，堂本剛嘴巴闭得紧紧的任由堂本光一伸出舌头描绘他富士山一样的嘴唇形状。

太反常了。平时伶牙俐齿的人今天连嘴都没张过…

啊……原来是这里。

堂本光一对准后穴一口气送进去，突如其来的饱胀和疼痛让堂本剛浑身一个激灵，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。堂本光一趁机吻上对方的嘴，伸出舌头撬开堂本剛的牙关。然后果然发现了那颗钻石——对方的后槽牙缺掉一颗，取而代之的是钻石乖乖地卡在那里。

也太可爱了。这是哪里来的缺牙巴小机灵鬼。堂本光一再也藏不住脸上的笑了，变换了角度重新进入的更深，加快速度顶弄身下的人。

贞操没了钻石也没了。我就要输了。堂本剛是真的难过了，眼泪马上就要奔涌而出，又不想让光一看到这副丢人的样子，就伸手搂过他的肩头把人按在自己身上，头埋进对方的肩窝里放声大哭。

“你怎么…你怎么能这样！”堂本剛吸着鼻子控诉，忍辱负重不就是为了这个人才留在本部！这个混蛋！“把我弄…弄走…对你有什么好处吗！”

“谁说我要把你弄走的。”堂本光一非常享受被紧紧抱住的感觉，他直接把堂本剛抱起来，轻轻拍他的背给他顺气。下半身也老老实实地没再动作，只是被包裹住就已经觉得很爽了。

“那你…那你非要找…我的钻石。”

“你们考试早就结束了…你搭档现在可能都已经躺在宿舍了…”堂本光一捏捏堂本剛的耳垂，“要不是在这堵到你，我看你还要跟我玩躲猫猫玩二十年。”

“……变态。”堂本剛吸吸鼻子，下了定论。  
“喔。”那堂本光一心说自然是不能辜负这个称呼，重新把人放倒在桌子上重新开始新一轮的动作。

-08-

特工组一期生毕业典礼的纪念照没有堂本剛。

那晚最后被堂本光一做到昏过去，就直接被对方带回了家。这是绑架！堂本剛超生气的！公布一期生毕业名单的当天堂本剛就请假跑回分部找城岛茂申请调岗。

“这不太好吧。”城岛茂掏出毛巾擦擦额角的汗，堂本剛明明是一期生第一名的成绩，现在却说要调岗，本部的人可能会将我击毙。城岛茂借上厕所之名，蹲在最后一个隔间悄悄给堂本光一打了电话。“小光，快来把人领走。”

接到电话的堂本光一飙车到分部，从城岛茂办公室拎出气呼呼的堂本剛，用一年份的餐厅甜点把人带了回去。

“还有要记得带我去吃野猪肉！”堂本剛补充道。

Fin.


End file.
